Rm/Fragment 110 103
, which those who made them , would not put them into execution.” Hieraus folgert die Kritik (Allen, Law, 433; Plucknett, H.L.R. 1926/27, 30 (35); Pound, H.L.R. 1907/08, 391), dass Sir Edward Coke Richter Herle nicht nur falsch zitiert, sondern darüber hinaus dessen Worte völlig missverstanden habe. Beides erscheint bei näherem Textvergleich keineswegs so sicher. Geht man vom französischen Urtext aus, so erscheint Herle, was auch von den Kritikern Cokes zugestanden wird (vgl. Plucknett, H.L.R. 1926/27. 30 (35)), doch wohl sagen zu wollen: Es werden manchmal Gesetze erlassen, deren Durchführung und Anwendung der Gesetzgeber (celuy mesme q les fist) anschließend selbst nicht mehr will. Warum er sie nicht mehr will, verrät Richter Herle nicht. Sicher dürfte nur sein, dass er das Statute of Westminster II c. 38 und die Articuli Super Cartas c. 9 (beide Gesetze sind 1285 als Teile des Statute of Westminster II (Edward 1, St. l, c. 1-50, St.L. 1, 38 ff.) ergangen, das aus 50 Einzelgesetzen besteht), um die es in Thomas Tregor’s Case ging, nicht zu den Gesetzen zählte, die nach dem Willen des Gesetzgebers „toter Buchstabe“ (dead letter) bleiben oder werden sollte, denn sonst hätte er sie kaum auf jenen Fall angewandt. Aus dem Wortlaut des französischen Urtextes lässt sich der Sinn, der hinter Herles Worten steckt, nicht entnehmen. Der Grund, warum der Gesetzgeber damals auf die Ausführung von Gesetzen verzichtete, lässt sich daher nur im Wege ergänzender Auslegung, durch sog. Interpolieren, ermitteln. Genau das tat Coke, genau das tun auch seine Kritiker; nur mit dem Unterschied, das sic! letztere zu einem anderen Ergebnis kommen; vgl. insgesamt Vollmer, 67. |TextQuelle=:„.... for when an act of Parliament is aginst common right and reason ...., the common law will controul it, and adjudge such Act to be void; and therefore in.... Thomas Tregor's case on the Statute of W.2 c.38 n artic, super chartas, c.9. Herle saith, some statutes are made , which those who made them , would not put them into execution”. Vergleicht man den Wortlaut der beiden Zitate miteinander, dann ergibt sich, daß COKE den französischen Text bei der Übertragung ins Englische um die (hier gesperrt gedruckten) Worte „against law and right” und „perceiving” ergänzt hat. Die Kritik folgert daraus, daß SIR EDWARD COKE Richter HERLE nicht nur falsch zitiert, sondern darüber hinaus dessen Worte völlig mißverstanden habe10. Beides erscheint bei näherem Textvergleich keineswegs so sicher. Geht man vom französischen Urtext aus, so scheint HERLE, was auch von Kritikern COKES zugestanden wird11, doch wohl sagen zu wollen: Es werden manchmal Gesetze erlassen, deren Durchführung oder Anwendung der Gesetzgeber (celuy mesme q les fist) anschließend selbst nicht mehr will. Warum er sie nicht mehr will, verrät Richter HERLE nicht. Sicher dürfte nur sein, daß er das STATUTE OF WESTMINSTER II c. 38 und die ARTICULI SUPER CARTAS c. 912, um die es in THOMAS TREGOR'S CASE ging, nicht zu den Gesetzen zählte, die nach dem Willen ihres Schöpfers "toter Buchstabe" (dead letter)13 bleiben oder werden sollten, denn sonst hätte er sie kaum auf jenen Fall angewandt. Aus dem Wortlaut des französischen Urtext läßt sich der Sinn, der hinter HERLES Worten steckt, somit nicht entnehmen. Der Grund, warum der Gesetzgeber damals auf die Ausführung von Gesetzen verzichtete, läßt sich daher nur im Wege der ergänzenden Auslegung, durch Interpolieren, ermitteln. Genau das tat COKE, genau das tun auch seine Kritiker; nur mit dem Unterschied, daß letztere zu einem anderen Ergebnis kommen. ---- 10 Vgl. Allen, Law, S.433: Plucknett, Jud. Review, in H. L.R.1926/27, S.35: Pound, in H. L.. R. 1907/08, S.391. 11 Vgl. Plucknett, Jud. Review, in H. L. R. 1926/27, S.35. 12 Beide Gesetze sind 1286 als Teile des STATUTE OF WESTMINSTER II (13 Edward 1, St. 1, c. 1-50, St. L.1, S. 78ff) ergangen, das aus 50 Elnzelgesetzen besteht. 13 Plucknett, a. a. O. |Anmerkungen=26 Zeilen, die weitgehend wörtlich übereinstimmen, ohne dass dies kenntlich gemacht worden wäre. Die abschließende Quellenangabe verschleiert die fehlende Eigenleistung von Rm nur. |FragmentStatus=Gesichtet |Sichter=(Graf Isolan), PlagProf:-) |Dublette=Nein }}